


Homecoming

by presentpathos



Category: Winter's Bone (2010)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been gone longer than she said she would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Winter's Bone (novel) - Daniel Woodrell, Ree/Gail, tangles

Gail padded out from their bedroom to find Ree staring out the dining room window at the endless expanse of sulphur-lit North Dakota sky. 

“Come to bed would you sweet pea? It's lonely in there all by myself.” 

Ree turned her head as Gail spoke, apology already on her lips but Gail waved it off. “Just come to bed.” she said, reaching out to tangle her fingers with Ree's, to tug her back towards their room. 

Gail knows something is up, something she won't want to hear. Ree had been gone much longer than she said she'd be, didn't call to let her know, didn't talk much when she got home. Gail has some ideas what it might be, some are terrifying. Some just make her sad. 

She sits on the end of their bed, pulling and turning Ree until she's standing facing her, her hands laying gentle on Gail's shoulders. Gail starts unbuttoning the old red flannel shirt Ree put on when she got home. It's so soft and worn now the buttons slip through holes almost without effort. Gail pushes the shirt open as the buttons come undone, kissing the hard plane of Ree's abs as she goes. Ree tangles her hands in Gail's curly hair, holding her tight as she leaned down to kiss her. 

Gail fumbles for the waist of Ree's jeans, finding the popping the button and unzipping the zipper with one hand. She's kneeling up now, uncertain of how she managed to pull that off, lost in the haze of Ree's insistent mouth against her own. She palms Ree's bra-less breasts, feeling her nipples harden in the cool air, tweaking them the way Ree loves so much. 

Ree's own hands slide around Gail's legs to grip the back of her thighs. She uses her own strength and a little leverage to lift her off the bed, a squeal accompanies the series of sudden shifts in position as Gail first finds herself in the air, legs wrapped around Ree's middle, then falling backward into the middle of their bed when Ree falls forward. Ree twists her hips to grind them against Gail's pussy and she moans at the feeling. Kisses Ree deeply as calloused worker's hands trace their way up her legs to draw patterns on her inner thighs, just shy of her sweetspot. Ree would tease Gail all night of she let her, mouth and hands wandering willy-nilly over her body until she was rubbery muscled and gasping for air. They didn't have time though, it was late, tomorrow when they realized Ree was back all the three of them would thunder in like buffalo. No, they didn't have time for long and slow, as much as she wanted it. Tonight was for straight up fucking, quick and hot, before passing out. 

Gail reaches down and tugs at Ree's pants, “Get these off.” She demands. “Right now.”

Ree leans back and smiles. “You got somewhere to be?” She tugs and flops until her pants are hanging by one ankle, giggling at her lack of grace. 

“No, I'm just horny dammit” Gail says as she grabs Ree by the forearms and pulls her back down, pressing their torsos together. She kisses Ree deep and hard, tasting beer and an undertone of tobacco smoke. “You shouldn't smoke.”

“Rough day baby. Promise.”

Ree slips her legs and suddenly Gail can feel her pussy pressed up against Ree's thigh and she shudders. She grinds down on it, let's the welcome feeling wash over her. She reaches between them, finding Ree's little bud, taking it between two fingers, stroking back and forth as Ree bucks and gasps. Her own untamed pony. Gail moves around a little bit, makes it so their pussies are basically mashed together, makes double use of her own to fingers until Ree catches up enough to use hers. 

Ree's hands are bigger and she's better with them, she somehow manages to sink two fingers past Ree's pussy lips, rubbing them and moving them 'round until she's found that spot makes Gail cry out. Makes her come so hard she sheds tears. Ree can use her fingers inside Gail and still have enough reach to push against her clit with thumb until they're both frantic and breathless, thighs and fingers wet with arousal, until they're crying out, almost in unison and flopping apart to catch breath. 

Gail moves back first, snuggling her soft frame into Ree's increasingly hard one. “Welcome home sweetpea, I sure did miss you something terrible.”

The only reply is soft snoring.


End file.
